Moment of Weakness
by ArtikGato
Summary: It's a sweet one shot Kagome X Inuyasha fanfic. I will not summarize since It's so short.


**Moment of Weakness**

**By ArtikGato**

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Inuyasha, then go see a psychiatrist. All I own is myself, a few drawings of anime bishounen,  and a stuffed animal The Brain (from _Pinky and the Brain_!!).

Author's Notes: Well, here we go, my second Inuyasha x Kagome fic in two weeks. No, I'm not a supporter of Inuyasha x Kagome, why would you ask?!?! (note: for all of you that didn't get that, that was what we call 'sarcasm'. ^___^) The other fic is called 'Letters', and it is posted here on ff.net as well. BTW, questions, comments, and criticisms are welcome, but I only check my aol e-mail address (ArtikGato13@aol.com), so e-mail me there, please. No flames!! No, better yet, DO send me flames! I shall toast marshmallows over them! Bwahahahahahaha!! 

**if you see a word you don't recognize, it's probably Japanese. The translation is at the bottom, okies? Okies!! On with the fic!!**

Kagome sighed. It had been three days since her last trip to the Feudal Era, which had been rather short. She glared at her distorted reflection in the water in the sink, and growled with anger at the memory. 

            "_And I was so HAPPY that I was going back to the Feudal Era for the weekend! Argh! I even rushed home and went straight for the wellhouse. I guess that baka Inuyasha wasn't expecting me back so soon,"_ she reflected. When she had emerged from the well, back in the Feudal Era, she had seen something that had made her seethe with anger and...jealousy. Yes, she would be the first to admit that she was a bit jealous. She had emerged from the well in high spirits, only to find Inuyasha and Kikyo standing not five feet away from the well, holding eachother. Even now, she seethed at the memory, and slammed her hands down onto the porcelain sink in anger. She hadn't even stopped to hear Inuyasha's weak excuse; she had just yelled 'SIT!' and jumped back into the well, furious and frustrated. 

            "What does he think he's DOING anyway?! I KNOW he knows that Kikyo is only going to hurt him! How can he trust her like that?!" she asked the thin air. 

            "_I hope she DOES kill that baka!!"_ she thought. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shrill laugh from down the hall. 

            "_Oh yeah,_" she thought, _"I'm supposed to be practicing for the play,_" With that, she turned the water off in the sink and promptly hurried back through the marble halls of her school and back to the auditorium. As she approached, she could hear the dull murmur of her friends chattering with eachother. She stopped just before she reached the door to the auditorium, and listened for a second. What she heard made her eyes widen in shock.

            "_Yeah, Kagome is sure dumb. And you have to wonder why she is always missing school. It's not humanly possible to have all of those diseases that her grandfather keeps saying that she has."_ Said the voice of one of her friends. Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she was about to mentally curse her grandfather, but stopped, when she heard the reply of another friend.

            "_Well, in any case, I don't see how Hojo can like her so much. She's always sick, and she has no fashion sense."_

            "_Yeah, and we're all MUCH prettier than her. Kagome is about as pretty as a lump of coal,_"

            _"Oh, come on now! She's not THAT ugly!"                      _

_            "Yeah, not really. But, she IS really weird.  Ever since she started getting sick, she's been acting very strange,"_

_            "Maybe the real Kagome was abducted, and this one is an alien replacement!"_

_            "Yeah right!"      _

_            "That WOULD explain a few things..."_

            Kagome had heard enough. At first, she thought of going in and yelling at them, but then just decided to turn around and walk away.

            "Do none of my friends appreciate me?" she asked, absentmindedly. She walked down the dark hall toward the front of the school.

            "_I know that I'm gone a lot to the Feudal Era, but that doesn't give them the right to say such mean things about me! And they're SUPPOSED to be my best friends,"_ she thought. Her eyes narrowed, and tears started to brim in them.

            "_But then, I suppose that ALL best friends are supposed to betray you and make you hurt,_" she thought, her mind flashing to Inuyasha and his 'betrayal'. She was so far deep in thought as she walked, that she didn't even notice someone approaching her from behind and laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped so high that she nearly hit the roof of the hallway ten feet above, and whirled around, ready to slap whoever was behind her. She stopped when she saw long, white hair. It was Inuyasha. 

            "What are you doing here?" she finally managed to mumble, turning around to walk away. Inuyasha looked startled at her response. 

            "Kagome? Are you all right?" he asked. 

            "I'm fine. Just go back to the Feudal Era and leave me alone," she growled in response. His eyes narrowed in concern, and he jumped, landing in front of her and blocking her path.

            "I heard what those girls said about you," he said. 

            "Yeah, great group of friends I have, huh?" she asked. There was a pause. "But, then again, I suppose that your best friends are _supposed_ hurt you," she said, icily, and walked past a shocked Inuyasha. He just stood there, silent, for a few minutes, as she walked down the hall and to the doors that lead out of the school. 

            "Kagome," he said. She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "I know that all of the apologies in the world won't do any good. I realize that. But I just want you to know that I really am sorry," he said. She turned around to face him, still with an icy cold glare. He gulped, but continued. "I...was...I was weak without you there...beside...me..." he slowly admitted."You were gone for three weeks, and..." he trailed off. She looked at him, shocked. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, and then Inuyasha decided to continue.

            "Ki--kikyo is dead to me now.  She truly is not the woman that I knew fifty years ago.  It took her pushing me to almost the brink of death to realize that," he said, shaking his head in dismay. "Anyway, I really am sorry, but I can't blame you for hating me," he said, and turned around, "I guess I'll leave now," the half dog-demon started to walk away. Kagome stood, seemingly rooted to the spot, for a few seconds. Her eyes started to water, and she suddenly started to run toward him.

            "Baka hanyou!!" she exclaimed. The half-demon in question turned around just in time to catch her and avoid falling over as she jumped and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Inuyasha as she started to sob into his shoulder. 

            "Ummm..." he managed to utter, before she looked up at him with an expression that he couldn't quite read. He saw anger, fear, pain, and relief in her eyes. But there was something else there that he couldn't quite read. 

            "Inuyasha..." she began. He suddenly snapped out of his train of thought. She smiled slightly, and seemed to hug him tighter, if that was possible. "Aishiteru," she finally said. It suddenly clicked. Love...love was that previously unreadable emotion that he saw. She had loved him all of this time, and he had failed to notice until now. 

            "Ka...kagome..." he stuttered, in shock. After a few moments of silence, she looked at him with a hurt expression. 

            "I see. You don't have to say something that you don't mean," she said. His shoulders slumped. 

            "No...that's...you just...so suddenly..." he babbled. She moved to shove him away, but he held her tighter. She looked up at him in anger and bewilderment, but he just placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Her eyes went wide in shock, and she almost immediately pulled away from him. She opened her mouth to, undoubtedly, yell 'SIT', but he cut her off.

            "Aishiteru, Kagome. Sorry, but it's just hard for me to admit," he apologized. She looked at him in a mixture of shock, joy, and anger. She shook her head, and smiled.

            "You're going to make me go insane, putting my emotions in such a tumult," she said. He finally released her from the tight embrace they were in, and wiped the tears out of her face with the sleeve of his kimono.

            "Come on, let's go back. Shippo and the others are really worried about you," he said. She nodded, and they started to walk off, but Inuyasha stopped, when he heard a shrill laugh from down the hall. Kagome got an annoyed look on his face, while Inuyasha grinned, evilly.        

            "Actually, I have one last thing to take care of," the hanyou said, and took off down the hall laughing evilly. Kagome stared after him in fear and confusion. Suddenly, she heard loud screams, undoubtedly from her 'friends', and Inuyasha, with glowing red eyes and huge fangs and claws, came running down the hall laughing mischievously. He turned back to normal, and held out his elbow.

            "Shall we?" he asked. She grinned, and linked her arm around his elbow.

            "Let's," she accepted. She didn't even have to guess what had happened. 

            "_Ah, revenge is sweet. I just wish I could have seen the expressions on their faces, though,"_ Kagome thought, as they strolled out into the dark parking lot of her school, under the moonlight. 

Owari. 

^___^ Yet another masterpiece whim fic! Didja like it?! Review if you did! Or don't review! Your choice! But I prefer the first one! ^^"'''

Notes: 

baka is Japanese for stupid (or idiot, or moron)

hanyou is Japanese for half-demon 

aishiteru, if you couldn't figure this one out, is Japanese for 'I love you'. 

owari, for all of you that don't have common sense, means 'The end' in Japanese


End file.
